Demeanour
by Lixue V
Summary: Izuna was dying from the wounds inflicted on him by Tobirama. As Izuna waited for death to consume him. The Sennin had other ideas for little old Izuna. Time-Travel AU
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Hey guys, i'm here with hopefully a new sort of story with characters that i think aren't given the spotlight enough.*Cough Izuna Cough***  
 **I always see characters, mainly Naruto. in every single timeline but characters that are from the past rarely travel. Also Izuna's age will be changed to fit the mold of this yeah... this might be good or bad. Oh by the way. English is not my first language so please alert me on any grammatical errors. Thanky you :D.**  
 **First part will be a quick recap on the lead up to Izuna's death roughly 2 paragraphs.**

Author's POV.

As the battles between the two clans raged on, Izuna awakened his own Sharingan and became one of the first two Uchiha to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan, alongside his older brother. With their newly obtained power, the two brothers became the heads of the clan, with Madara becoming its leader. During a battle with Tobirama, Izuna was mortally wounded by Tobirama's technique. With Madara quickly rushing to Izuna's aid, Hashirama pleaded with Madara to come to peaceful terms. Seeing his brother begin to consider this offer, Izuna told his brother not to listen to their lies, ultimately making Madara retreat with Izuna

When Madara later returned to the battlefield, he revealed that the injury inflicted on Izuna was the last moments of his life, the dying Izuna had given Madara his eyes so his brother could obtain the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan to protect their clan from its growing number of enemies and the of the blindness caused by overuse of a Mangekyo Sharingan, many people came to believe that Madara took Izuna's eyes by force to regain his sight.

As Izuna waited for the oncoming darkness to consume him and take him to the after life, a small sad smile grew on his face as thoughts of his siblings came rushing back to him. 'I guess i'll see you guy's soon' He thought to himself. However, he was snapped out of his thoughts as a loud booming voice echoed into his ears. Turning towards the sound, reliant on his other senses as he could no longer see. The booming voice spoke once more to Izuna. "Hello Izuna, I am the Rikudou Sennin." The voice sounded, calm and collected but firm at the same time. When the words echoed out into the space Izuna's face visbly scrunched as he thought about how to respond.

"I see you are clearly confused as to why i am here" The voice said again dismissing Izuna's attempt at an eyeless glare. "There is 1 simple reason for this Izuna. It is that you were not meant to die at such a tender age. I believe that the world would have greatly varied if you survived this. You were not meant to die yet." The Sennin said and carried on without missing a beat, as Izuna slowly rose to his feet and stared at the Sennin blankly. "I will give you a second chance. However, it will not be in the same age as before. No it will in the time line of the prophecy. The new future of the shinobi world." At this Izuna finally spoke. "And what makes you think i want this?, i finally have a chance to see those that i held close!" Izuna was practically yelling at this point as he grew more and more agitated with the Sennin.

"You make it sound like you have a choice Izuna. You shall be placed once more into the world, with or without your consent." "I would suggest going to the village that your rival clan oh so envisioned. And worm your way into the current Uchiha's good books." Izuna was mortified by the Sennin's words. How could he do this to him? How?!. Wait did he say village? that means the Senju won? Madara's died? Izuna's mind was racing with questions as he failed to understand what was happening before the ground suddenly opened and he begand to fall.

"Oh one more thing. You'll have to start with one tomoe in each eye of your eyes. Don't dissapoint me again."

-  
 **Ok guys that is it for the prologue of this story. i know it's kinds short but I had a lot of things to do. And by the time the second chapter is released I should have some sort of schedule ready so please be ready for that.**  
 **Please leave reviews but don't flame i don't mind criticism since i understand everyone's opinions are different but if you say something like "this is shit" then i don't think I'll be to impressed. Now i have 2 more things i need to discuss.**  
 **With Izuna i don't really have alot of information on him as Kishimoto didn't delve to deep into his character so i may have to make some things up at some point i hope you can understand :D. Secondly i may at some point request for some OC's now they won't be that plot relevant but they are just something that will help move the story along and give my story better development alot of OC's may be killed off, or appear on and off during this stories life time.**

 **Thank you for taking time out of your day to read my story. Have a good day.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting

**First of all i'd like to thank eliescool and Janibek for following and favourting my story. Now i've had alot of different ideas on how to carry this forward. The original plan was to have Izuna join the uchiha in their efforts for the Coup. This was because of his patriotism towards his clan. However i wouldn't know what to write about after that so it was quickly disregarded. Izuna joining (Read to find out) was the most plausible for me to follow as it will also relate to atleast 40 chapters down the line and affect everything and keep the story (hopefully) interesting and entertaining to read.**

 **Secondly I have been wondering on weather to have 1 large time skip or have multiple short time skips to progress to the main cannon plot. Please leave a review on what you would like to happen this is as much my story as it your's.**  
-

 **RECAP**

"You make it sound like you have a choice Izuna. You shall be placed once more into the world, with or without your consent." "I would suggest going to the village that your rival clan oh so envisioned worm your way into the current Uchiha's good books." Izuna was mortified by the Sennin's words. How could he do this to him? How?!. Wait did he say village? that means the Senju won? Madara's died? Izuna's mind was racing with questions as he failed to understand what was happening before the ground suddenly opened and he begand to fall.

"Oh one more thing. You'll have to start with one tomoe in each eye of your eyes. Don't dissapoint me again.

-  
 **Izuna's POV**

I kept being drawn to the ground at ground, at a rapid pace. However, my mind was still trying to comprehend everything that has happened. 'Ok, i died gave my eyes to Madara. Met the Sennin and been transported to a different timeline...' What did i do to deserve this?'.

 **Author's POV**

However Izuna was snapped out of his musings as he was suddenly encased in water. Although he just kept sinking. Izuna at this began to attempt to swim towards the surface, sending chakra to his limbs to speed up the process. As he stood on top of the water he began to look around. Although a heavy mist covered the landscape Izuna was able to identify some objects such as tree's that surrounded the area. Then it suddenly hit him. He could see. But he remembered giving his eye- "You'll have to start with one tomoe in each eye" The Sennin returned my sight. But a large cost. He was no longer able to utilize his Mangekyo Sharingan. He had to start from scratch.

Sighing he slowly moved forward only to feel slightly strange. He felt... shorter. Looking down into the water he saw his reflection: however it was not very easy with the mist in the way. He looked like he was 7 years hair was spiky in the back, and he wore the standard high-collared robes worn by other Uchiha of the Era of the Warring States with the Uchiha crest on the back. The same age when he unlocked the sharingan. The Sennin sure was true to his word. (A/N: From what i've found it, it never says exactly when Izuna and Madara unlocked their sharingans. only that they were young at the time so i guessed. Please tell me if i'm wrong)

He quickened his pace along the lone lake and reached land in longer period of time, as he his body had to once more become used to the size difference.

'I should try and find some sort of shelter before night hits' he thought as he solemnly walked through the forest. Eventually Izuna was able to find an open area with tree's completely surrounding it, atleast 2 miles from where he had previously been. Near the back of the clearing he saw a cave of some sorts and approached as he did he heard the snapping of a twig before, what he asumed to be a senbon neeedle, roughly pushed towards his neck.

"Who are you?" The voice asked with with all emotions seemingly masked. "I won't ask a second time" The voice seemed to become more aggravated, pushing the needle into his neck slightly so a trickle of blood would fall down. While Izuna was confident in his abilities, he was no idiot. And he saw no way out of this without some sort of damage that would need medical attention quickly. "Izuna. Izuna uchiha" He replied 'No point in refraining from giving my last name when i have the damn clan symbol on my back'

At the mention of his last name the figure visibly stiffened before flashing away and seconds later returning with another. "This is the kid that said he was an uchiha, Haku?" The man spoke with a hint of aggravation in his voice. "Yes Zabuza" The figure, now identified as Haku. supplied the information to 'Zabuza' "Listen boy, I'll give your 3 choices. Choice number 1. Come with us and live. Choice number 2. Die here. Choice number 3. I take your eyes and you die aswell.

Izuna's eyes remained passive as he stared at, the man now known as, Zabuza as he returned the same stare. Izuna thought over the "choices" as Zabuza called them and came to a simple conclusion. He didn't know much about where he was. what year it is. or where the current uchiha clan even is. So option 1 would the most beneficial. 'And when i've gained all the info i need, i'll have to run or kill them both. "Option 1 sounds the most appealing. I think i'll go with that" said Izuna. "Although, you could be lying not even be an Uchiha at all. Prove it to me" Zabuza said as he peered down Izuna harshly trying to have the boy react in some sort of way. However, all that had happened was Izuna's eyes closing and opening, revealing 1 slow turning tomoe in each eye.

Zabuza smirked at turned around with Haku, "follow me Izuna we have much to discuss" was all Zabuza stated as he flickered towards the cave.

-  
 **Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this currently mediocre story. I hope to improve it in the future :D.**  
 **(Schedule for future updates. Prone to change)**  
 **UPDATES ON: Monday, Thursday And Saturday.**

 **Monday and Saturday are almost definite unleas something happens. But Thursday is something that will happen if i feel like it.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Reconnaissance

**Guest2-Thanks :D**

 **Ok guys so i decided to add long timeskip instead of short ones. this is because i couldn't think of a good enough mission for each individual time-skip which i thought should be necessary to show the progression of characters.**

 **Recap**

Izuna's eyes remained passive as he stared at, the man now known as, Zabuza as he returned the same stare. Izuna thought over the "choices" as Zabuza called them and came to a simple conclusion. He didn't know much about where he was. what year it is. or where the current uchiha clan even is. So option 1 would the most beneficial. 'And when i've gained all the info i need, i'll have to run or kill them both. "Option 1 sounds the most appealing. I think i'll go with that" said Izuna. "Although, you could be lying not even be an Uchiha at all. Prove it to me" Zabuza said as he peered down Izuna harshly trying to have the boy react in some sort of way. However, all that had happened was Izuna's eyes closing and opening, revealing 1 slow turning tomoe in each eye.

Zabuza smirked at turned around with Haku, "follow me Izuna we have much to discuss" was all Zabuza stated as he flickered towards the cave.

As Izuna slowly strided after Zabuza. He quickly glanced towards Haku. From what he could tell she was around his age, albeit maybe slightly older. However, he was snapped out of his musings as s/he suddenly stated "Sorry about earlier. But you can never be too careful. This also doesn't mean i won't keep an eye on you" Was all Haku said before quickening his/her pace to match Zabuza's own.

'Tch, i'll have to be wary around Haku. They're obviously not someone to that gives in easily' Was what Izuna thought before speeding up also.

 **-In The Cave-**

"Now before we do anything, we need to know you kind of skills you possess... Inzuna" Izuna stared at him blankly "My names Izuna" he said but Zabuza carried on. "I belive actions speak louder than words. I've been being tracked by Hunter-nin for the past few days and i want you to take them out. There camp should be approximately 100m north of here. Return if you succeed. If you fail you'll end up dead. By my hands or there's" Zabuza spoke coldly however Izuna only nodded before heading for the exit.

As Izuna left, Haku and Zabuza began to speak. "Why would an Uchiha, that is obviously skilled to have unlocked his sharingan at such a young age. away from Konoha?" Stated Haku curiously. Zabuza just continued to stare at the exit as spoke. "He could be some sort of spy. I've seen the war, how young some ninja fighting on the front lines for Konoha were. I wouldn't put it past them." Zabuza "This will hopefully test his loyalty" Was all that was said as the conversation died.

-Forest-

Izuna jumped from tree to tree approaching the apparent destination, all the while having questions race around his mind. 'How far can i push this body before it collapses in on itself? Did my chakra reserver also shrink?' 'Guess there's only 1 way to find out' He thought as he landed on the edge of the camp.

Drawing his tanto, with his sharingan blazing to life he approached the unsuspecting Hunter-nin. Izuna suddenly leapt forward and stabbed 1 of the hunter-nin in the back, only for the hunter-nin to before he burst into water and suddenly Izuna felt a great amount of chakra racing towards him from behind. Spinning around, as much as his young body could he blocked the oncoming strike of the two hunter-nin. "A little kid?" One questioned "He also possess the sharingan from the looks of things" "But why would he attack us if he is from Kono-" The Hunter-nin was snapped out his conversation as Izuna quickly made various handsigns. With the 'child' hoping he would not fall down due to this 1 jutsu. **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** A great ball of fire suddenly burst from the young Izuna's mouth, although not as big as he used to it was still considerably large. Quickly racing towards the confused Hunter-nins. One jumped out of the way however the other was not as lucky. The one that jumped out of the way had no chance for mourning as he rapidly snapped his head left to right. Trying to located the child.

Three kunai were launched towards the ninja, with him quickly deflecting all of them. However Izuna did not expect what happened next. The ninja flickered behind Izuna and slammed his body into the floor. "You bastard!" Shouted the ninja as he raised his sword into the air only for the boy to dissapear and the ninja to have a tanto stuck through his chest. The hunter-nin coughed up blood as he fell the the ground with the sword being ripped out of their body. "Shouldn't underestimate an opponent. I learnt that the hardway" Stated Izuna, albiet the last bit being muttered. Flicking the blood of his Tanto, Izuna made back his way back to the clearing.

 **-Back at the cave-**

Zabuza grinned widely as he saw Izuna again, realizing he once again found someone to help him rid the mist of Yagura. "Welcome back Izuna" Was all he stated before he walked past him towards a bed. "Get up early. We start training as soon as daylight cracks.

 **(A/N From this point forward throughout this chapter there will be several time skips to help progess the story. Sorry if this annoys you)**

 **-5 Year later-**

Izuna's mastermind plan to betray Zabuza and Haku after he had learnt about the worlds current status was growing more and more difficult with each passing day. It appeared that Izuna had slowly grown to care about his new 'family' and subsequently betraying them would hurt him more than hurt them. Zabuza's cold exterior reminded Izuna greatly of Madara during battle's. While Haku reminded Izuna of his younger siblings before they met there tragic end. The mere thought of them brought anger to Izuna. 'The treacherous snakes' Izuna thought, before taking a breath to calm his nerver and not raise any suspiscion. As for Izuna's training while he had grown stronger phsyically his, with his kenjutsu excelling. He hadn't learnt anything new in terms of ninjutsu or knowledge about the 'Five Hidden Villages' that Zabuza spoke about, or even the 'Kage' that rule them. However he did learn some key information. The Uchiha clan had been masacered. By one man they say, and their own kin at that. 'How far had they fallen since Madara's defeat?' Izuna thought bitterly.

 **-In Konoha-**

 **(A/N I will skim over the details of Team 7's mission until Izuna is put into the scene, this is because i think you guys have read this alot before and don't want to spend several chapters reading the same story. I hope you understand)**

While Genin were normally assigned D-rank missions, Naruto insisted on doing something more exciting, and the Third Hokage agreed to send them on a C-rank mission to escort Tazuna, a master bridge-builder, back to the Land of Waves. During their mission, the team was attacked by two ch?nin, enemies at a level that wasn't supposed to be encountered on a C-rank mission. Naruto, surprised by the ch?nins' appearances, panicked and was struck by one of the ch?nin's poisonous metal gauntlets. Sasuke, in Naruto's absence, dealt with the attackers quite efficiently, and rubbed it in by one-upping of Naruto by calling him a "scaredy-cat". Once the attackers had been restrained, Naruto bled out the poison he had received by stabbing his wound with a kunai, swearing upon the pain in his hand never to freeze up and leave his friends to fend for themselves ever again.

Kakashi, his suspicions raised by the attack, asked Tazuna for the truth about the circumstances of the mission. Tazuna explained that the Land of Waves had been taken over by a shipping magnate called Gat?, who had effectively bankrupted all the people of the country, and that the only way to revitalise the economy was by building a bridge to the mainland that could render moot Gat?'s shipping monopoly. However, Gat? did not want that to happen, and used shinobi gangs to assert his control. Team 7's actual mission was to support and protect the bridge-building efforts that had been thwarted thus far.

Upon arrival at the Land of Waves and on the way to Tazuna's home, Naruto, bent on outdoing Sasuke, threw a kunai at a bush, surprising the other ninja and putting them on guard. Once it was clear that it was nothing, Sakura yelled at him for his apparent mistake, but Naruto threw another kunai at a bush in the other direction. Sakura hit him on the head this time, though Naruto swore he had sensed something. As it turned out, he had sensed a snow rabbit, which was now scared out of its mind due to the kunai only an inch from its head. Naruto apologised to and sympathised profusely with the rabbit, picking it up and hugging it to an extreme. While the others dismissed his antics as Naruto's usual idiocy, Kakashi noticed something strange about the rabbit: its fur was white. Snow rabbits are only white during winter, meaning that this rabbit had been raised indoors and therefore belonged to someone nearby.

 **-With Zabuza-**

"Don't jump in unless absoulutely necessary. Understood?" Zabuza said facing the ninja hailing from Konoha. "Yes" Haku and Izuna said, almost mechanically. "Good, also put your masks on" Zabuza said throwing his sword towards the unsuspecting ninja.

-  
 **Next chapter expect alot of different things to be explored and for characters to well... you'll have to find out.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Revelations

**Tobi Uciha-chan - Don't worry there haven't been any decided pairings yet. For the question that will Izuna know that Sasuke is Madara's reincarnation. I don't think it will happen for a while. Not until Sasuke's character eventually becomes darker atleast. I am beginning to slowly increase the amount of words per a chapter so don't worry about that.**

 **Guest- I am increasing length of chapters by several hundred every chapter so far. So they should be pretty long soon.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D**

-  
 **RECAP**

"Don't jump in unless absolutely necessary. Understood?" Zabuza said facing the ninja hailing from Konoha. "Yes" Haku and Izuna said, almost mechanically. "Good, also put your masks on" Zabuza said throwing his sword towards the unsuspecting ninja.

-  
Kakashi suddenly told everyone to duck as a giant sword spun past them, nearly killing them all. The sword embedded itself in a tree, and Zabuza Momochi, a missing-nin from Kirigakure, jumped onto its handle, intent on killing Tazuna. Kakashi, recognising Zabuza as a formidable opponent, revealed his Sharingan, saying that he will need to use it. Zabuza, honoured by Kakashi's willingness to go all out for their battle, stated that he would consider it a testament to his own skill if he were to kill Kakashi.

Zabuza ended the conversation with his Hiding in Mist Technique, summoning a thick veil of mist from the nearby lake in order to hide himself from the Sharingan. Kakashi ordered Team 7 to protect Tazuna, though Zabuza asserted that such protection was useless, instantly appearing in the centre of their formation. As Zabuza was about to make an attack with his sword, Kakashi raced toward them and stabs Zabuza in the stomach with his kunai just before his stroke could fall. Water poured out of Zabuza's body and it collapsed into a puddle as the real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, revealing that Zabuza had used the Water Clone Technique to fool Kakashi. Zabuza proceeded to slice Kakashi in half, but Kakashi's body too dissolved into water, surprising Zabuza as he realised that Kakashi's Sharingan must have copied the Water Clone Technique as Zabuza charged toward him. Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza, mocking him by saying that it was over.

To everyone's surprise, a second Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and grabbed him, and the first Zabuza reverted to a pool of water. Kakashi attempted to break free of Zabuza's grasp, but was instead thrown into the nearby lake. As he emerged, Zabuza trapped him within his Water Prison Technique, leaving Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura to defend against another of Zabuza's clones. Kakashi told the genin to run, but Naruto remembered the oath that he had made to himself, and entered the fight so that they could save Kakashi and keep Tazuna alive. Naruto created a number of shadow clones that proceeded to completely surround Zabuza's water clone. Zabuza's clone swung his sword, and the shadow clones scattered and disappeared, forcing the only remaining Naruto to reach into his backpack and pull out a f?ma shuriken, which he gave to Sasuke. Sasuke, sensing Naruto's plan, hurled the f?ma shuriken at Zabuza, who easily grabbed it from the air. To his surprise, a second shuriken was hiding in the shadow of the first due to Sasuke's Shadow Shuriken Technique, and Zabuza was forced to leap over it to avoid being damaged. Once past Zabuza, the second shuriken turned into Naruto, who had transformed himself. Naruto threw a kunai at Zabuza, who, unable to dodge it while maintaining the Water Prison Technique, was forced to release Kakashi from his prison in order to avoid the attack.

With Kakashi free, Zabuza was forced to commence their battle, and the two used multiple Water Release techniques against each other. Due to his Sharingan, Kakashi was able to take the upper hand and defeat .

"Tch to think they would have sent the copy-nin. Come Haku. We must move to avoid Zabuza's death" Haku nodded before throwing a senbon needle into Zabuza's neck putting him into a death like state. Team 7's eyes widened at this and even more when we flashed infront of Zabuza's body. "Juding from your masks i'm guessing your hunter-nin?" asked Kakashi sceptically. That is correct. We would like to thank you. we have been following Zabuza for months" If you'll excuse us" Haku and Izuna said and abrupty left with the body. Kakashi was about to give chase, before he collapsed to the ground. "SENSEI!" could be heard chorussing around the desolate road. (A/N i know there was alot more dialogue that i skipped but i didn't want to waste any more time typing that out.  
-Hours later-

Kakashi was taken to Tazuna's home for recovery, and as he rested he made the observation that Zabuza's apparent death was odd: when hunter-nin killed their target, they usually began to destroy it on the spot. On the other hand, the ninja whom they'd met had taken Zabuza's body elsewhere. This, coupled with the fact that Zabuza had been "killed" with senbon, weapons that were rarely fatal and also useful for knocking people out, led Kakashi to believe that Zabuza was still alive, and that he would be back to finish Tazuna's assassination. Elsewhere, Zabuza was revived by Haku, and, although he would need time to recover, he promised to crush Kakashi when next they met.

With Zabuza's return a likely outcome, Kakashi took Team 7 to the nearby woods for chakra training, and told them that the training would require them to learn to climb trees without using their hands. Naruto made the observation that this is impossible, but Kakashi, in crutches, managed to climb the tree with ease, and explained that the key to doing so was focusing chakra to the soles of the feet. The three genin all made an attempt: Naruto, not using enough chakra, took only one step before falling back to the ground; Sasuke was able to make it a good distance up the trunk, though he damaged it as a result of using too much chakra; and Sakura, having perfect control over her chakra, made it to a high branch on her first attempt, finishing her training. For the boys, however, the training continues, and Naruto, still unable to make it far up the tree, asked Sakura for advice. Sakura complied, and Kakashi made the observation that Naruto was finally getting a good grasp on teamwork.

Sakura was left in charge of protecting Tazuna while Naruto and Sasuke continued their training. As Naruto began to catch up to Sasuke, Sasuke casually asked to know what advice Sakura had given Naruto, but Naruto, determined to beat Sasuke, refused to give it away. During dinner one night, Sakura asked about a torn picture that Inari, Tazuna's grandson, had been looking at. Tazuna explains that the man in the missing portion of the picture was Kaiza, Inari's "father", whom Inari had idolised and thought of as his biological parent, though Kaiza had adopted him. One day, years prior, a flood had threatened to destroy the village, and Kaiza had single-handedly managed to close the floodgates, earning him the title of "hero" amongst the villagers. Once Gat? came to the country, however, Kaiza's heroic deeds angered Gat?, and therefore Gat? had him executed in front of the villagers, including Inari. From that day forth, the villagers lost hope, and Inari was crushed, disbelieving the possible existence of a "hero". Naruto, determined to prove to Inari that there was such a thing as a hero, rushed off to continue his training.

As Naruto rested in the woods one day, he encountered Haku, though he was unaware of Haku's identity and thought him to just be a pretty girl. The two discussed their dreams: Naruto wished to become the Kage of his village, while Haku wanted to protect the person most precious to him, explaining that, when one was protecting a precious person, one's strength reached its maximum. Naruto agreed with this statement, remembering all of the people who had protected him. With that, Haku left, though not before confusing Naruto to no end by asserting that he was a boy.

Training for Naruto and Sasuke continued, and eventually the two were able to climb to the very tops of their trees, though Naruto was exhausted as a result. Seeing Naruto in this condition, a tearful Inari proclaimed that Naruto was wasting his time and that Gat? would still defeat him. Naruto replied that he will win, and sarcastically congratulated Inari for always crying, calling him a brat. As Inari sulked, Kakashi explained to Inari how Naruto had also grown up without a father, and that he also had no mother, and therefore had a sad life. Kakashi also mentioned that, despite these conditions, he'd never seen Naruto cry, and theorised that Naruto one day grew tired of crying over himself. This explanation, and the suggestion that Naruto is the only person present who knew what Inari was going through, touched Inari.

 **-2 Days Later On the bridge-**

Zabuza stood on the bridge, with Haku and Izuna flanking his sides, opposite of Team 7. "Lets finish this Kakas-" Before Zabuza could even finish his sentence Sasuke immediately pointed towards Izuna and his eyes. "Why do you have the sharingan?" asked Sasuke, seemingly aggravated that someon else obtained the sharingan that he didn't know about aswell. "Because it was my birthright" Responded Izuna indifferently, before closing his eyes and deactivating the sharingan. "You lie! The Uchiah were massacred" shouted the Uchiha of team 7. "I never grew up in Konoha, if that helps you at all" Izuna said once more without an ounce of emotions showing. "And if you're anything to go by. I'm glad i didn't grow in such a weak village" was all Izuna said as he attempted to rile up the young Uchiha. However, Haku made a snide remark saying "Are you sure he isn't your twin you guys look exactly alike. But moreso when we first met" It was true they did look alike but Izuna had changed much over the years. Izuna was a fair-skinned man with spiky, black hair that had a blue tint to it and was tied in a ponytail. His bangs parted down the centre of his face to frame both sides of it, He wore the standard Uchiha outfit which consisted of a high-collared, blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on his upper back and blue pants which were wrapped up in bandages at the ends. On his waist, he had a bandage belt that held a sack which presumably held ninja tools. Haku was snapped out his thoughts as Izuna suddenly charged towards Sasuke. With the all familiar whistle as his tanto was released from it's sheath.

Izuna rushed at the Sasuke. He dipped and weaved right as he was about to reach him and slashed downwards with the tanto. Sasuke parried with one of his kunai and the blade clashed against the metal kunai held in to Sasuke's hands with a shriek that sent sparks flying into the air. Izuna was quick and uppercut slashed at the Sasuke, attempting to catch Sasuke from stem all the way to stern.  
Sasuke sidestepped to the right just enough and the blade passed a hairs breath from his face. Quickly, before Izuna could respond with a follow-up, Sasuke swiftly punched Izuna in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of Izuna, and stunning him for a brief moment.  
The fight had taken Sasuke and Izuna dangerously close to the edge of the bridge and Sasuke had his back almost to the rail, despite his counter offensive.  
Izuna was still open for more attacks though and Sasuke was not done.  
The quick blow had opened Izuna up for another attack and Sasuke obliged him, putting a simple sidekick into the his ancestors stomach, doubling him over. Sasuke followed that up with a quick rising uppercut.

Taking the opening and using the environment to his advantage, Sasuke back flipped onto the wall and pushed off towards Izuna. The maneuver sent him front flipping towards Izuna and just before he reached the uchiha reincarnate, Sasuke flattened his body out, feet first. Instead of colliding with his adversary though, Sasuke opted to wrap his feet around Izuna fs neck instead. The maneuver caught Izuna off guard as he was recovering his wits, once again.

Sasuke used his momentum in a creative, instead of piling into his opponent; instead, he jerked to the right and swung around Izuna. Then, when he was directly behind his opponent, Sasuke curled his legs into his body and angled his body towards the ground, changing the direction of his fall, putting the weight of his jump into a powerful throw.  
Izuna was pulled off his feet violently and was thrown across the floor. He skidded and tumbled along the ground, uncontrolled. He was stopped by the foot of Haku at the other end of the bridge, about five feet from the rail at the side of the bridge... A groan escaped his lips as the pain from the attack started setting in.  
Soka looked up and his eyes opened with surprise. As Sasuke was about to let go of Izuna, during the throw, he had planted both hands on the ground. When he completed the attack, Sasuke sprang off his hands, throwing himself into a quick back spring, followed by another, another, and another to build momentum. When Sasuke was almost to Izuna, Sasuke bounded off the ground and threw himself into a spin that would have made an expert gymnast jealous. Flattening out in the air like a sideways whirling tornado, so that his body was perpendicular with Izuna fs as he neared the fallen Uchiha, Sasuke fs spin got increasingly fast as he whipped his arms in and out, efficiently putting Sasuke into an almost uncontrollable rotation, arced at Izuna.  
Just as Sasuke was about to reach Izuna, the ancestor threw one of his legs out, shin angled down. The entire force from the spin was pushed into his leg.  
The entire bridge was silent and it was as if time itself was holding its breath as Sasuke descended.  
Izuna barely had time to breath, let alone dodge. But, it was a testament to his experience in battle that Izuna kept the presence of mind to roll to the right in a desperate dodge, towards the railing of the bridge. Just in time. Sasuke fs leg smashed into the ground, slamming into the ground with his knee and shin flat into the concrete, crushing the floor into a torrent of, well concrete, that rose up around him in the air.  
Seeing Izuna dodge, most men would have allowed their opponent to stand up. That was the honorable thing to do. But, there are no rules in the shinobi world.

As Sasuke made a dash towards Izuna, Haku flickered inbetween them. Putting there fight on hold for now. 'I guess i can't hold back anymore. Right nii-san' Thought Izuna as he shakily stood to his feet once more.

 **Finally finished 2632 words!**

 **Cliffhanger?**  
 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. the first time i've ever wrote a fight scene as large as this so i hope it was enjoyable enough to read. Even if it was all only some Taijutsu. Oh and don't expect a chapter on mondy so i hope this will suffice :D**


	5. Chapter 5 - Exterior

**Tobi Uchiha-chan: The reason for Izuna 'losing' this first battle is because Izuna held back his true strength when meeting Zabuza and Haku. This was because he was going to kill them or leave when he had the information he needed so he wanted to have an edge over them. And for the questions about the symbols i believe i might of just messed up so sorry x).**

-  
 **RECAP**

As Sasuke made a dash towards Izuna, Haku flickered inbetween them. Putting there fight on hold for now. 'I guess i can't hold back anymore. Right nii-san' Thought Izuna as he shakily stood to his feet once more.

-  
"I can't die again. I can't hold back anymore, Zabuza will see my true power. But aniki will haunt me if i fail this second chance" Izuna stated while dashing past Haku and towards Sasuke once more. Sharingan active.

 **-Flashback-**

The evening was late when the almighty leader of the Uchiha clan, Madara, was called away urgently from a meeting to come to his brother's side. Three days went by since the younger man was injured gravely in battle with Senju Tobirama, his condition on arriving back at the compound critical. Much hadn't changed over the days, his condition fluctuating from steady to life and death in a matter of hours. For the last day though, he was getting weaker and weaker, having internal bleeding that even the best healers couldn't stop. Madara was not yet informed of this. Now, being rushed in, he prayed it was good news of his brother's condition; that Izuna had made some miraculous feet of recovery. Alas, it was far from that.

Madara entered the hallway leading down to his younger brother's room, which was at the very end of the long stretch of space. A mask of indifference held its ground on the outside, though on the inside anxieties were riding high. His sole footsteps echoed on the hardwood floor, slowly creeping closer into ear shot of the man stood in the doorway of the room. As he finally entered, walking past the clan's best medic, a solemn glance was spared alongside a single pat on the shoulder. The elder stared down at his brother lying motionlessly on the futon bed; it was lucky the doctor had decency enough to slide shut the bamboo framed door behind himself. Madara traipsed gingerly forward, kneeling down at his sibling's bedside.

Izuna stirred in his sleep, blinking his naturally dark eyes open to meet the gaze of his beloved older brother. He gave a soft, weak smile. The clan leader's brother knew he wasn't going to make it, not this time. He informed the doctor to get Madara, so he could relay his final thoughts and wishes. There was something he needed to give him.  
"Aniki," he croaked, voice quiet from barely having the strength to speak anymore.  
"Do not speak, otouto, you need your rest." Madara interrupted, concerned for the younger's well-being. Izuna just shook his head softly.  
"I'm dying, Madara, there is nothing the doctors can do for me at this point." He replied bluntly, needing only to get the facts into his older brother's head. Said brother had a look of shock, of pain, on his face. It couldn't be. He'd known the injuries inflicted upon him were grave, but not that they would prove to be fatal in the end.  
Izuna sighed gently, seeing from the expression given that this came as pain and a shock. Did he want to leave his only brother? Of course not, Izuna's wish had only been to make him happy and proud.  
"There is no escaping it, it's my time. I'm sorry to be leaving you aniki, but there is one thing I want you to do for me, and one thing I wish to bestow upon you to aid in this final request." The younger held authority in his tone, seeming wisdom beyond his years. The elder masked his sorrows for now, listening intently to the younger's request.  
"I want you to protect our clan, do it no injustices. Do not trust any who spill the blood of our clansmen," the life in the onyx eyes of the speaker was slowly fading, "To help you c take my eyes. I know your light has slowly been fading, you need to remain strong as leader."  
"Izuna c I will protect the Uchiha with all my might, but I cannot take your eyes." Madara was shocked at what his brother told him to do as aid. Take his eyes? He couldn't possibly do that. As for protecting the clan, that was a given.  
The younger stretched over, grabbing one of his brother's gloved hands in both of his own. Their gazes met, the dimming onyx of the dying sibling almost pleading. "Please, aniki." Though his voice was soft, the wanting for this to be done was ever so clear. Being unable to refuse this request, once his hand was released, Madara slowly reached over and c completed the task.  
Blood ran down Izuna's cheeks, seeming to take the form of red tears from closed eyelids. However, there was a faint smile on his lips.  
"I love you, aniki c" He relayed his last words; last breath lost, last sign of life gone. Uchiha Izuna was dead.

Madara's face distorted with pain, sadness and grief, bloodied hands shakily grabbing his brother's cooling body, drawing him into his arms ? the gifted eyes set aside safely for the time being. He cradled the body so closely, so protectively, placing his forehead against Izuna's. His eyes were squeezed shut, teeth gritted together as he tried to stop the tears pricking at his eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Izuna, I couldn't protect you, I couldn't keep the promise I made to myself in boyhood. I have failed you." He clenched the fabric of the younger's clothing, silent tears escaping and hitting the pale, cold cheek of the recently deceased man. He begun to continue, "This time c this time I will fulfil your wishes. This time c I will not fail you."  
The Uchiha's head rose slowly, eyes opening to reveal the Mangekyou Sharingan, casting its scarlet glow as the last light of the day faded into the blackness of the night.

Izuna's body was placed back on the futon, small piece of cloth covering his face. Madara remained there for hours, allowed no one to enter the room, death threats easily spilt. There was one thing physically different of his appearance now; the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, blazing from eyes under laid by fresh tear stains, the glowing windows burning with the flames of pure hatred.

On this day, Madara lost all hope. Though he had been blessed with a new found light, never before was he surrounded by such overpowering darkness.

 **-End of flashback-**

-  
Izuna ignoring Haku flashed towards Sasuke and began his assault.

Izuna was fast. Perhaps that was being too light about his quickness but it explained it thoroughly. He was concise and precise in his attacks every block and parry lead to a counter, every dodge lead to a strike, there was no wasted motion. Sasuke easily kept pace him blocking and deflecting his barrage of stabs and slashes aiming for the legs and torso to press him back.

Unfortunately for him Izuna evaded the low stabs and swayed around the higher ones, his Sharingan gave him a scene of one hundred and fifty different possibilities, every small opening glaring at him. This didn't deter Sasuke however as he only upped his speed and power, sandals digging into the bridge for purchase.

Sasuke dashed forward slashing upward with one hand, Izuna deflected the move that would have sliced through his chin. Sasuke drew a second kunai with extreme prowess swinging it in a tight arc, Izuna dodged the downward slash easily enough, flipping back to distance himself from his opponent.

Izuna shot forward aiming low with his sword, as he expected Sasuke jumped into the air tucking his legs in as he spun overhead. Izuna was quick to act skewing his aim skyward just missing Sasuke by an inch who transitioned gracefully in mid air landing on his feet firmly. Sasuke was ready to press his attack, but a flash of motion caught his attention and he spun on a dime sending a third sword flying to the side where it pierced through the Uchiha crest missing Sasuke's herat by inches, causing him to start spluttering blood.

Izuna snapped his hand to his belt, and lashed it out in a blur. A kunai whistled forward, taking the Uchiha shinobi by surprise digging several inches into his neck. He dropped to the ground shaking and bleeding out.

A kenjutsu technique that forces the opponent to jump by attacking their legs and torso areas. In doing so you have the opening to stab through their spine from the kidneys. Kakashi thought knowing his student evaded an extremely deadly technique. It was one that was rarely executed and when it was it had tremendous results, it allowed one to transition from defense to attack or vice versa, as well as delivering a one kill shot in the process. Hard to time perfectly, but when learned and perfected it was an excellent move to have.

Sasuke had two choices. He could battle with genjutsu which wouldn't be favorable at this high pace or ninjutsu. Taijutsu like kenjutsu would only result in them coming to a stalemate. Sasuke smirked for a moment as he took a wide breath, kneading his chakra. **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!** Sasuke shouted as he opened his mouth, unleashing a wave of ferocious flames. The flames burst forward in a frenzied stampede scorching the grass it came across.

 **Sution: Mizu no nami!** Izuna kneaded his chakra forming one hand seal. With a grunt he exerted his massive chakra shattering the ground around him. Slowly water coalesced in a spiraling stream shooting forward propelled by his chakra and its own force. It grew in length and height. This jutsu was one of Tobirama's techniques which Izuna was able to copy before his death.

BOOOOMMM! The two jutsus smashed into each other with ground shattering force, the two jutsus caving the other in before exploding in a blaze of light; the deep hiss of steam and covering of smoke quickly enveloped the area around them. Sasuke allowed a smirk to grace his face as he caught a flash of steel and swayed away from it, turning and swiping from the side. Izuna evaded the slash, scowling and flipped back while Sasuke gave chase.

 **Sution: Roringu mizu no kabe!**

 **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**

-  
Kakashi charged towards Zabuza while, at the same time, a number of mirrors begin to surround Zabuza as protection. As the Lightning Cutter made contact with flesh, needles struck the bloody scroll, and the dogs holding Zabuza in place disappeared. To Kakashi's surprise, he impaled Haku, who had used the last of his strength to grab hold of Kakashi.  
-

Izuna and Sasuke pushed against each other, eyes locked and teeth grit as they fought for superiority. A fine curling smoke evidently surrounded them as a result of their high power water and fire jutsus, they dashed back from the other breaking the stalemate.

He turned his head back, Izuna's chakra flaring alerting him. **Suiton: Mizu no tora bakudan!** Izuna narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth as he surged his chakra, kneading it with precision as the air became soaked around him. A tendril of water spiraled rapidly, coiling towards Sasuke. Slowly the tendril took shape condensing into a massive dragon. With a mighty roar the dragon sped forward teeth bared as its mouth gaped. This jutsu required precise control and complete focus, water was the second hardest element to master aside from wind which was the first.

Sasuke flashed through three hand seals, kneading his chakra to scorching temperature, and inhaled deeply. **Katon: Kyodaina hinotama!** Sasuke shouted, expelling a large orb of fire from his mouth aiming it forward, the orb of vicious flames raced forward shooting across the ground and collided with the beast of water, rocking the ground with an explosion while spreading a cloud of steam and smoke around them temporarily secluding the battlefield. Sasuke smirked, dashing forward and stabbed upward, feeling the resistance on the other end.

Izuna pressed back, lashing out with vicious stabs, retracting his arms with super speed. Sasuke swayed his head from left to right narrowly dodging the precise jabs, ducking under a quick slash, jumping back he launched one of his swords forward hoping to skewer Izuna. However, the reborn Uchiha was fast easily deflecting the sword aside where it sunk into the ground for several inches. They raced towards each other swinging at the same time, their swords crashing together in a shower of sparks and agonizing grinding, finally they broke the stalemate, but Sasuke went on the attack. Sasuke pressed his attack slashing and jabbing with great speed and fluidity, his attacks blending into the other with flawlessness.

Izuna dodged and parried the barrage of strikes, deflecting any that came to close to his person. He had been at it for a good three hours now, the sun had long since set and he executed a few high level ninjutsus. None of them really created an opening and their fierce battle continued, each time forcing them into stalemate which was broken before it could turn into one. Tobirama was fast dodging and countering or parrying and countering, flowing from offense to defense and back again with ease. Izuna swayed passed his precise and speedy attacks using his fluidity and Sharingan to skew attacks just by a few inches or evade them entirely.

Silently, they clashed again meeting in the center of the self-made steam cloud. Sasuke pushing forward, forcing Izuna to slide back, but Izuna was quick to attack sending a kunai towards Izuna. Izuna jumped back and away, swaying his head to the side narrowly avoiding the kunai as it shot passed his cheek tearing into the ground dozens of feet away, Izuna jumped back and away distancing himself from his descendant.

'this will be my last attack, i'm close to my limit' thought Sasuke as he slowly brought his hands 's hands flashed through a couple of hand seals. He kneaded his chakra, expelling a stream of fire towards Izuna. **Katon: Hi no nagare no rupu!**

Izuna formed two hand seals, clasping his hands together. **Suiton: Taigamisairu!**

-  
As the two jutsu's clashed Izuna stood over a now unoconsious Sasuke. However before he could do anything a sound of cracking lightning drew his attention away. His eyes widened in disbelief. A hand was piercing through Haku's chest. It was at this moment an all familiar change happened the standing Uchiha's eye. The Mangekyo once again formed.

-  
 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter :D. Sorry for the delay of updates i have my final exams as of right now. So don't expect too much for next 2 weeks or so. But i hope you will still check out this story :D.**


End file.
